Tsym's Forever Knight Site
Tsym's Forever Knight Site (at http://homepages.paradise.net.nz/trayner/FKsite2.html) is Tsym's fan website for the Forever Knight television series. Site Contents Tsym's Forever Knight Site includes the following: * Question of the Week * info on different "Bring Back the Knight" campaigns * sound capture archive * update page * links page * fan fiction Question of the Week With Mr. Happy's permission,This information comes from the introductory page to the "Question of the Week" section. Tsym borrowed the concept of an interactive "Question of the Week" section from Mr. Happy's Forever Knight Site (which, at that time, was no longer active). A form allowed respondents to respond directly to Tsym, who posted their answers to the site as they were received. Respondents could also e-mail in questions they were interested in seeing asked on the site. Indeed, the final question posed came from Cousin Kezia. The first question was posed in the week of 26 August 2001, and the last question in the week of 19 November 2001. Sound Capture Archive From the index to this section of the site, Tsym's intention clearly was to include a selection of sound captures for each episode. However, there are sound files only for part of Season One (up to "Cherry Blossoms"). Up to ten files were made for each episode included. Fan Fiction Archive This section only contained one story, Tsym's "Healing Hearts". Site Design The index page to Tsym's Forever Knight Site has a particularly striking layout, which unfortunately was made for viewing on the 800px-wide browsers of the period, and does not appear to its best advantage on modern screens (unless the width is narrowed). The background consists of the title of the series, "Forever Knight", writ large in red on black, filling the entire page. On this, at the top, are displayed the name of the website and two small images of Nick Knight, with the index to the rest of the site below. The internal pages of the site all have the same design: a plain black background, with titles and links picked out in the red-magenta-purple-blue palette. Site HistoryThis information comes from the "What's New?" page on the website. Tsym's Forever Knight Site was started on 19 August 2001 on Tripod, a free-hosting web service. Almost immediately, it was moved to webspace offered by Tsym's ISP, Paradise, to avoid the heavy ads that cross the top of every "free" Tripod site. Initially, additional sound files were added regularly, and the Question of the Week section was kept up to date. In September, a counter and guestbook were added. However, by November, Tsym ended the weekly questions for lack of time; and no new updates were made until January 2003. At that point, Tsym decided to run a poll to see if people might be interested in having the questions brought back. She added her one story to the site in April, and also announced her intention to restart the "Question of the Week" section shortly. However, no further updates were made to the site. References Category:Fan Websites